Forever I wanna be with you
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Valentine/B-day fic! - A letter that Masato regretted having written, only served to bound them together more strongly than ever.


**Hello minna :3**

 **Happy V~day, and Happy birthday to our sexy Ren -3-** ❤

 **In truth I hadn't planned writing anything for RenMasa for Valentine, however someone requested me a fic, thus I decided to do it. Thanks a lot for the request dear, I'm happy in knowing that you enjoy my stuff enough to request me something ❤ I hope you like what I've written :')**

 **As for the plot… well I hadn't intended to write anything so… deep(?) like this, yet when I realized the story was already going in this way so I went with the flow x] (I feel that this is so lame and bah lmao omg ~|||~)  
Still, I hope it's enjoyable ~**

 **Written for: Voxnihili BLOCK** ❤

 **Enjoy :') ~**

* * *

 **Forever… I wanna be with you**

* * *

Ren's eyes fluttered open softly, as their owner tried to get used to the intense and bright sunlight that was entering through the large window of the room. He lazily closed them again, unable to win against the sun. His head throbbed lightly in pain, but then again he knew it was due to exhaustion from the party he had attended the previous day. He hated those kinds of events, but hopefully he loved his work too much so he was starting to get used to them.

However, the worst of it all was that yesterday, by the time he had gotten back to his room, Masato was already sleeping which meant that Ren had been unable to recover his energy since he hadn't been able to love the other boy. But, of course, even though he hadn't had that kind of love, he had been able to slip in the younger male's bed, and sleep peacefully next to him. There was nothing better than that, and thankfully Ranmaru was out for two weeks due to work so he would fully enjoy his time with Masato.

Or so he thought… The blond looked at the empty side of Masato's bed and frowned. Where had his precious blue haired man gone? He lifted his face from the mattress slightly in order to observe the room in search for the other male, when suddenly his baby blue orbs noticed a letter with his name perfectly written in it placed in the bed right next to him.

"What's this?" He pondered grabbing the paper and unfolding it softly. The least he knew was that that writing, so formal; so elegant and perfect belonged to Masato.

The paper was finally fully unfolded, and so Ren decided to read its content.

" _Jinguji, although I won't be with you in this special day, I want you to know that I'll be thinking of you. I wish you a happy birthday; and I hope that next year things can be different and we can spend such a special occasion together._

 _I'll see you tomorrow at night._

 _Hijirikawa Masato."_

Once he finished reading Masato's letter, Ren stared at it dumbfounded, clearly not expecting such a thing. Waking up without the blue haired male by his side in this day had felt really lonely, since the blond had planned to do so many things with his lover… Yet it seemed that things would never go as he planned; at least like they had happened on the blue haired man's birthday. They had had such a lovey-dovey time… How he wished to repeat it today; especially because besides being his birthday it was also Valentine day. Damn their job sometimes…

However, after reading such a letter; such honest and deep words; especially Masato's last statement that sounded more like an everlasting promise, Ren wouldn't complain anymore. He had loved it so, so much that he just felt like he could live for 100 more years. And he felt like this mainly because his lovely lover wasn't someone honest, and reading and feeling all his words and emotions overflowing from that letter to him was a unique experience.

Ren's eyes scanned the room, stopping at the small table placed in the middle of it. The blond could almost picture Masato sitting down on the floor formally like always, thinking really hard about what to write in the letter; how to do it; struggling with his embarrassment and pride, flushing intensely while writing down each one of his pure feelings for him. Such an image made his heart race furiously inside his chest, unstoppably. Ren was starting to feel anxious. He wanted; needed to see Masato so much that he didn't know if he would bear it until tomorrow night. Yet he had no remedy but to wait for his precious lover. He'd thank him, forever, for giving him such a unique and irreplaceable present. It was for sure the best birthday present Ren had ever received; although the blue haired man was probably not aware of it at all.

 ****RM**RM**RM**RM**RM**RM**RM**RM**RM**RM**RM****

Masato wore a tired expression on his face. The blue haired male had worked really hard in order not to think about Ren and his birthday. It had been sad not being able to spend such day with the blond, but he couldn't have possibly done anything about it. Hopefully he had found a way of portraying his thoughts to Ren.

Masato walked without energy through the long corridor of the house, with a unique destination in mind: his bed. He just couldn't take it anymore; he really needed some rest.

He arrived at his room faster than he thought his body would allow him to, and when his hand was already over the round doorknob Masato froze suddenly. His tired brain had decided to start functioning only now, which made him realize that he had made a huge mistake and the fact of being unable to avoid the blond due to sharing a room with him was driving him crazy. He had been a complete fool. And even though he had finally realized it, now it was too late to take back his own actions. He should have thought of such a thing before doing something like writing a letter! However at the time he did so, Masato could only think of a good way to try portraying his feelings to the blond. When he had noticed, he was sitting down on the floor of the room, staring at a short letter he had written out of the blue. Of course at that time it had seemed a good letter but right now he wasn't sure he liked it anymore. He had written embarrassing things and as if that wasn't enough, he'd have to see Ren in the end. Ah God, why had he been so stupid? Who had told him to write such things? He should have simply wished him a happy birthday without embarrassing himself with unnecessary words. Tsk, he was such a fool! But now it was too late to even complain about it.

Masato took a deep breath, exasperated, with lightly flushed cheeks. It wouldn't matter how long he got there, stopped in front of his room's door, things wouldn't change just because of his embarrassment. He would just enter the room and get over with it; with luck Ren wouldn't be there. Yes, he had to think positively.

His hand rounded the doorknob very softly, and, obviously, the door was opened. His heartbeat intensified right away, however due to the silence coming from the room the blue haired male realized that it was empty and relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. Yet, even though he felt relieved with Ren's absence, he couldn't help but feel disappointed as well, after all Ren knew that he would return tonight and instead of being there to receive him, his lover, he was out doing God knows what.

Masato's cheeks reddened and a frown spoiled his features. _"Tsk, why do I even… I'm tired; that's why I'm not thinking straight."_ Why was love so complicated to the point of manipulating his brain and trying to convince him of possessing his lover's time? Masato was so not like that.

The blue haired man entered finally in the room, closing the door softly behind him with a long sigh. His red face had regained its normal color, and his heart had gotten calmer as well; thankfully. He walked in the direction of his bed, without looking anywhere but his comfortable mattress and pillows. A little bit more and Masato could almost swear that they were calling his name. He yawned sleepily as he kept walking to the bed, not noticing the clear presence of the blond in the room. Ren was, after all, leaning against the wall right next to the door, so he wouldn't blame the tired male for not seeing him, of course.

The blond smiled sweetly, looking at the broad but delicate back of the other man, and was unable to hold his strong and overflowing feelings any longer. Ren rushed to Masato and hugged him tightly from behind, resting his face in the crook of Masato's neck. His hands squeezed the blue haired boy's waist gently but eagerly, in order to recover the time he hadn't been able to spend the previous day with his lover.

"Jin-Jinguji?! Wha-" Masato's widened blue eyes stared at golden locks in astonishment. He had thought that Ren was out, but once again he had been fooled. Ah but he didn't even care anymore. Masato wouldn't deny it: he was too happy in having the blond with him. Although they had been separated for mere 24 hours, to him it had felt like an eternity, so he couldn't help it but wanting Ren with him for the remaining time until morning.

"Welcome back, Masa." Ren murmured against the blue haired boy's neck, giving him goosebumps. His heart pounded uncontrollably with the sudden greeting; so simple yet with great meaning. Ah damn; he really liked him… he really, really liked him. Stupid Jinguji for driving him crazy so easily!

"I-I'm back, Jinguji." Masato's voice sounded softly, like a whisper. His cheeks flushed lightly, and his heart refused to stop its strong beats.

"Né Masa, thank you for the letter…"

No… No… No… The topic he most wanted to avoid was brought up too quickly. Why? Now he would never get calmer.

" _This bastard…"_ He cursed Ren mentally as he felt an intense heat over his cheeks; Masato was totally flushed all the way up to his ears. He was sure that Ren would notice it, but even if he wanted to control himself he couldn't.

"You made me incredibly happy. I'm sure that I am the happiest man in the world…!"

" _Wha-t the hell is this idiot blabbering about? Geez~ such a fool!"_ Masato felt like his heart would explode at any moment and all due to Ren's exaggerating words. How was he supposed to react after such an effective attack to his uncontrolled heart? He should have never written that damn letter!

"Y-Y-You're overreacting, that's just a letter. There's no need for-"

"I'm really very happy in knowing that you believe in our relationship so vehemently." Ren stated interrupting his lover. "Me too Hijirikawa; I also believe in our love." The blond finally looked up, straight into Masato's anxious dark blue orbs intensely in order to prove him the meaning of his words.

The blue haired male was immobile, unable to react due to the overwhelming passion of Ren's confession. If before he had ever felt insecure of Ren's feelings towards him, right now all those fears and insecurities had vanished. He believed in Jinguji more than anything.

"So next year, and the one after that, and all the next ones, let's spend my birthday and Valentine day together, né?"

Masato looked away for the first time, feeling an incredible heat in his face, ears and neck. The goosebumps from before had returned, as his body had begun to tremble in extreme and uncontrollable happiness. His heart had, yet again, been stolen by Jinguji and he was sure that he would never get it completely back. He wondered if Ren had ever felt in the same way… Perhaps he had.

"Honestly Jinguji, you are really an idiot." His voice was trembling as well but hopefully the blond wouldn't notice it.

"Eh how cold~"

"Do you realize the meaning of your words?" Masato tried his hardest to sound indifferent but it was getting harder by the minute.

"I do, Hijirikawa. Very well."

" _Aah geez, I give up. He wins."_ The blue haired man thought accepting his inevitable destiny.

"T-Then just to make sure, t-tell me the meaning of them."

Ren's eyes widened briefly. The next second his lips formed the sweetest smile ever, as he spoke, "Eeh… You should be more honest and say that you only want to hear those words…" The blond teased against Masato's ear.

"Wha-"

"Okay, then this will be your Valentine present."

Suddenly Masato's heart skipped a beat with Ren's statement. His nervousness and anxiety increased incredibly, which made his body began to shake fiercely and his heart pound wildly and unstoppably against his chest. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to hear those words anymore. Masato wasn't sure if he would survive to them. What should he do to get calmer? What should he do? What should he do? …

"W-Wait Jinguji…" The blue haired man said trying to get free from Ren's arms.

"That's impossible né~" His lover murmured sweetly into his ear, which increased his heartbeats and the already intense red color over his cheeks.

"N-No; w-wait Jinguji, g-give me a minute…" Masato repeated struggling between his lover's arms for freedom. Of course, Ren didn't give him the freedom he wanted, trapping him instead with kind and passionate gestures like holding his hands warmly between his and intertwining their fingers together tenderly. Masato hadn't a single route of escape, no matter how much he struggled he would never be able to escape because deep down he didn't want it.

"Hijirikawa…" Ren whispered being interrupted any time by his nervous lover.

"Ah n-no… W-Wait... Jinguji…" Masato tried with all his might to break free from Ren's hold, but the blond would simply hold him more passionately making it impossible for the other man to resist.

"… will you…"

Masato's eyes widened for a second, being then shut tightly as said male tried to move his face away from the blond and tried to separate their hands. He knew he had been the one asking for such words but now he wasn't sure about his request anymore.

"I… W-Wait… Don't say it yet. Just… wait a bit more..."

It didn't matter how much he begged, Ren was already decided and wouldn't go back on his word. Not now.

"… marry me?"

The blond finished his proposal and Masato felt his entire world stop suddenly. Even though he had always known what Ren would say, hearing those same words from his mouth felt a lot different. It was such a strange feeling; more like a mixture of emotions in truth, he was incapable of explain it. The lingering sensation of Jinguji's voice against his ear gave him the confidence to not doubt those words. The nervousness and anxiety he felt before vanished in the blink of an eye. Yet, his heartbeat still seemed far from getting calmer.

"Now is your turn Hijirikawa… Give me my birthday and Valentine present please." The blond teased and Masato stopped trembling, surprisingly. Perhaps because he already knew what to answer.

"You are really an idiot." The blue haired boy started, and the blond waited for his answer patiently; which didn't take him too long to hear. Masato was finally able to break free from Ren's hold, and so he turned around in order to face Ren and reward him with the present he hadn't been able to give him the previous day.

"It's a day late yet you still want presents… What a spoiled man." Ren simply smiled at Masato's adorableness. His lover was too irresistible at moments like this. "I…" The blue haired male suddenly looked down, in an attempt at hiding from the unbearable embarrassment. Not that it would work but at least he was trying.

However Ren wasn't satisfied with that. "Nah-uh, Hijirikawa I want you to look at me." The blond demanded gently, lifting his lover's chin up and leaning his forehead to Masato's warmly.

The blue haired man's face reddened intensely as he scowled at Ren. "You damn bastard…"

"Yes; yes. Now, where were we?"

"Tsk~" Why was it taking him so long? Why was he hesitating so much? Yes he was very embarrassed but he wanted to reply. He wanted to give Ren the deserved answer. He was decided; he would do it for once and for all!

Masato attended Ren's request and finally looked at him; his dark blue orbs looking straight into Ren's. And suddenly Ren understood how Masato had felt before while he was proposing. Damn, his heart was going mad just with Hijirikawa's intense stare, he didn't even want to think what would happen once said man spoke the awaited answer…

The scowl in Masato's face disappeared, being replaced by total and pure embarrassment. Yet he didn't care anymore. Right now he just wanted to reply.

"Yes." He spoke, finally, the most desired answer. Unable to control himself too well, he leaned against Ren, their foreheads joined softly together, and the blue haired man let his eyes rest closed for moments.

"Ah shit, I now understand your struggling from before. Damn, my heart his pounding like crazy."

"Humph, well done for you tch~"

"How cold ~ But…"

Masato opened his eyes, expectantly waiting for Ren's speech.

"Thank you. I'm really happy. I can barely control myself." Ren moved his mouth to his lover's ear and whispered sweetly, "Né Hijirikawa, let me love you."

Masato's heart skipped a beat. Through his mouth it almost escaped a moan due to the sensuality of Ren's tone of voice and the meaning behind his unexpected request. Honestly Masato wanted, more than anything, to be loved so passionately by Ren, but he was too embarrassed to reply. Thus, he decided to answer the blond with actions, so he leaned his lips to Ren's shyly, expecting that his lover would understand the meaning of that pure kiss.

And of course that Ren did. He understood it so well, that he kissed the intensely flushed blue haired male back, deepening the kiss with great fervor. Now, more than ever, he would love Masato until morning's arrival; forever.

* * *

 **See what I meant by lame and bah? omg *facepalm*  
anyways, I apologize for all the mistakes u_u**

 **Thanks for reading :3**

 **Bye~Bye,** ❤ **ヽ** **(*'** **､** **^*)chuu***


End file.
